Pokemon XY: Adventures in Kalos
by monoke102miko
Summary: Verena is best friends with the legendary Red Ketchum and Blue Oak, who are both powerful Pokemon trainers in all of the regions . . . except one: Kalos. She receives an invitation from Professor Sycamore to come and explore Kalos and meet new types of Pokemon. Join Verena and her friends on a journey to explore Kalos and solve the mystery of Mega Evolution.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Verena Masen giggled softly as she read her book while lying sprawled out on her living room couch. Her long light pink hair cascades down the arm of the couch and a soft smile lit her soft brown face making her look angelic. Being the age of twenty-one, Verena lives by herself in the small town called Pallet Town. Her parents passed away when she was seventeen leaving her all alone. However, she was never really alone because she has her two best friends, Red Ketchum and Blue Oak. They all have been friends since they were five and have grown only closer over the years. Verena mostly helped the people around Pallet Town while Red and Blue went on their Pokémon journey. Whenever the two would participate in tournaments, Verena would always watch it on her television and cheer them on. She is proud to be one of two close friends of the Pokémon Champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Red has really accomplished a lot and is famous throughout all Pokémon regions as well as being known to be the most powerful trainer in the world.

A knock sounded at her door making Verena look up from her book. She got up off the couch and went to answer it. The postman greeted her with a bright smile while handing her an envelope. She softly thanked him before closing the front door and opening the envelope. She carefully read over the letter and gasped in surprise at the information provided.

"The Kalos region?" she questioned and then slowly smiled as she continued reading, "Wow," She grabbed the house phone and called her two best friends, "Hey, guys, can you come over for a moment? I have some great news to tell you!" She hung up and ten minutes later, Red and Blue stood on her doorstep.

"So what's the great news, 'Rena-chan?" asked Blue as he sat down in the chair next to the couch. Verena sat down on the couch and Red sat down next to her taking off his hat and placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh yes! I have been chosen by Professor Sycamore-san to come and explore the wonderful Kalos region. He said that I can choose a starter and go on a journey to meet all new Pokémon."

"That sounds great, Verena," said Red in his low baritone voice, "Congratulations." Verena giggled and beamed a bright smile.

"Thank you . . . but . . . I was also wondering if you two wanted to come with me," she said looking between her best friends nervously, "You can catch and meet new Pokémon and compete in gym battles." Blue grinned and nodded his head brown bangs falling over his chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course," he said, "I am not passing up that opportunity."

"Yes," replied Red as his intense ruby red eyes glinted with a challenging look, "I have heard of the Kalos region and that their gym leaders are strong. I want to test that rumor." Verena clapped her hands together in delight.

"Then it's agreed! We'll all go together," she took out three cruise tickets from the envelope, "and I think he had an idea that I would bring friends with me since there are three tickets."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Blue, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Verena with a smile, "Will you two bring Charizard and Blastoise?"

"Yes," replied Red, "I believe it will be best to have at least one Pokémon with us to start off."

"Yeah, I agree," said Blue, "You'll get to pick your starter once we get there, ne?" Verena nodded and laughed.

"Right!" she exclaimed.

"So . . . since you had us come all the way over here," started Blue, "Can we have dinner?" Verena laughed again and once again nodded her head.

"Sure! If you're willing to come in to the kitchen and help me prepare it," she teased and Blue pouted while grumbling.

The three childhood friends made a wonderful dinner together that night and discussed what they would do once Verena received her starter Pokémon and the places they will see. After Red and Blue left for home, Verena went upstairs to take a hot shower and dress in her pajamas. She took out her emerald green book bag and began to pack the necessary things she will need on their journey through the Kalos region. It is better to go on and pack then wait at the last minute and rushing to do it in the morning. She giggled as she thought about Blue doing that. He always made it a habit in getting ready at the last minute and being late sometimes depending on the importance of the event. Once she was finished, Verena placed her packed bag down next to her computer desk and climbed in to bed under the covers. Sighing softly she glanced out her window and stared up in to the night sky and bright moon.

"I wonder what awaits us in Kalos," she whispered in wonderment, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow, ne?" With that said she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Verena woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed in a red waist skirt, black collared sleeveless blouse, a red hat; black knee high socks and matching red converse shoes with a pokeball design on them. Making sure she had everything, Verena strapped her bag on her back and headed out the front door jogging towards the Pallet Town docks. There she saw Red waiting near the large cruise ship that is set to travel for the Kalos region. He gave her a charming smile in which she returned with a bright smiled of her own.

"Good morning, Red," she greeted.

"Morning, Verena," he greeted his voice sounding husky making her blush softly. She's had a crush on him since they were thirteen but refused to voice it out and kept that secret to herself in fear of not having her feelings returned the same way. The two trainers waited for ten minutes before Blue came in to view. Once he caught up to them he panted trying to catch his breath.

"You good, Blue-kun?" asked Verena with a teasing grin, "It seems like you did a lot of running to get here." Blue glared up at her halfheartedly and formed his mouth in to a pout.

"Shut it," he breathed, "I'm here aren't I?" Verena laughed while Red smirked at him tauntingly, "Let's just board the ship." They made their way to the ship and gave the ticket man their cruise tickets before boarding along with many other people. They dropped their bags off in their cabin room and decided to enjoy the ship's large deck where other trainers gathered with their Pokémon.

"Wow," said Verena, "There are so many trainers here. I wonder if they're all going to Kalos."

"Most likely," said Red as he leaned his back against the side of the ship. Blue rested his arms on the side while Verena stood between them looking around. It wasn't until another ten minutes before the ship began to sail away from Pallet Town and towards the Kalos region.

"This is nice and relaxing, ne?" asked Blue as he closed his eyes with a peaceful expression on his face.

"OMG! Is that _the _Red Ketchum?" called out a female voice. Blue snapped his eyes open and glanced to his left to see a large crowd of squealing females and some male trainers who had a challenging look on their face.

"Red, let's battle!" exclaimed a male trainer as he took out a pokeball. Soon the other trainers did the same yelling for Red to battle them.

"No, battle me!

"No! Battle me since I'm the strongest!"

"So much for nice and relaxing," grumbled Verena while Blue banged his head on the side railing of the ship with a groan. Red only sighed softly before taking out his only occupied pokeball from his belt.

"I only have one Pokémon with me at the moment so you will only use one at a time," he said as he made his way to the ship's Pokémon battling field. Blue and Verena watched from the sidelines as Red single handedly defeated most of the Pokémon trainers who wanted to battle him. It amazes Verena how strong Red is and is determined to become that strong once she builds her Pokémon team up. She glanced over at the crowd of females trying to gain his attention and noticed that most of them are very pretty girls. She envies them and their beautiful looks but failed to notice, when she looked away, that Red didn't pay any attention to them but stared intently at her from his side of the battling field.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked Blue as he gently nudged his elbow in her side to get her attention, "Shouldn't you be happy and excited to go travel Kalos?" Verena gave him a soft smile in return.

"I am happy and excited," she said reassuringly. Blue raised an eye brow at her knowing full and well that something is bothering her.

"Something is bothering you, 'Rena-chan," he said quietly as Red continued to battle the oncoming trainers, "Now will you tell me?" Verena sighed and glanced at the squealing fan girls.

"Am I . . . pretty?" she asked. Blue blinked in confusion and straightened his posture along the side railing of the ship.

"Of course you are, Verena-chan," he said and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Did someone tell you that you weren't? If they did, point 'em out to me and I'll kick their ass." Verena blinked before laughing softly at Blue's overprotectiveness.

"No, no one told me that I'm not pretty. I was just asking that's all," she said and Blue followed her eyes towards the fan girls squealing at Red as he yet again won another battle. Soon he was able to put the pieces together and smirked at her slyly.

"You like Red, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Verena blushed heavily and turned her head away as Blue snickered.

". . . uh . . . yes, I do," she whispered as she glanced up at Red when he ordered his Charizard to use Flamethrower on his opponent's Magneton, "I don't know . . . if I'm worth his time though. I haven't even been out on a Pokémon journey until now and . . . I don't know if I'm even in his league."

"Stop it," came Blue's stern reply. Verena looked over at him with wide confused emerald eyes.

"Eh?"

"Stop putting yourself down," he said, "You are very much worth it, 'Rena-chan. I have a feeling that Red knows it too." Verena looked up to see that all the trainers were defeated and Red making his way back to them. He leaned his back against the ship rail and lifted his head back closing his ruby red eyes with a sigh, "Did they tire you out, Pokémon Master?"

"Hn," came Red's low reply, "No, but it gets boring and dull when they pose no challenge."

"Well I'm pretty sure that in Kalos you will get your strong trainers," said Blue with a grin on his handsome face. He glanced up at the sky and noticed that it started to change into a dark orangey color, "It's getting late so let's turn in for the night, ne?" Verena nodded her head with a smile while Red hummed in agreement. They walked back to their room and fell asleep in their own small twin beds.

The next morning, the cruise ship arrived in the docking area near Lumiose City and Verena and her two friends unloaded from the ship. They looked around in awe and wonder taking in the Paris themed city with the utmost interest. Verena took out her map and searched for Professor Sycamore's lab and cheered when she found it. The three followed the directions and soon ended up in front of the Pokémon lab after walking around for ten minutes. They entered the lab and a tall man with a long white lab coat walked down the stairs greeting them with a bright smile.

"Hello there," he said, "I am Professor Sycamore."

"Hello, professor, "said Verena, "I'm Verena, the one you sent the letter to."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face," said the professor shaking her hand.

"This is Red and Blue, my two best friends," she introduced as the two boys waved in greeting. Professor Sycamore smiled at Red.

"The famous Red Ketchum himself, eh? It is a pleasure having you here. I assume a change in scenery was in order?"

"Hai," came Red's deep reply. Professor Sycamore laughed and nodded his head before turning to Verena.

"Well then let's get you your first Pokémon, shall we. Please bring out the starters," he called out. A female assistant came out of a back room with three small Pokémon trailing behind her. The first is a small yellow and red fox like Pokémon, the second is a green and brown mole like Pokémon and the third is a blue frog like Pokémon. The three Pokémon stood in a line as Verena looked them over.

"Oh wow, they are all so cute," she commented with a smile and the three Pokémon returned it brightly.

"Let me give this to you first," said Professor Sycamore as he handed her a red mechanical device, "It's the Kalos Pokedex." Verena took it and thanked him before turning back to the Pokémon in front of her. Red and Blue stood slightly behind her and watched as their best friend chooses her very first Pokémon. She opened up the pokedex and started with the fox Pokémon.

"Fennekin, the fox Pokémon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit," said a mechanical female voice from the pokedex. Verena then turned to the middle Pokémon.

"Chespin, the spiny nut Pokémon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock." She then turned to the last Pokémon.

"Froakie, the bubble frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked."

"Wow," said Blue, "They all sound very interesting."

"Hn," murmured Red in agreement. Verena looked over the three Pokémon again before smiling widely in making her decision.

"I choose . . . Fennekin," she said and the little fox Pokémon yelped happily before jumping into her arms. Professor Sycamore smiled and nodded his head.

"Good choice," he said and the other Pokémon were taken away, "If you want to start competing in gym battles, then I suggest you start with Santalune City Gym." Verena stood with Fennekin in her arms and Red and Blue stood on either side of her listening with interest, "Travel through Route 4 and you will reach the city in no time."

"Thank you so much, professor," said Verena and Professor Sycamore nodded his head with a laugh.

"No problem," he said and walked them out, "Have fun and be careful on your journey."

"We will," said Blue as the three trainers left waving the professor good bye. They stopped by the Pokémon center for a moment so they can get their Pokémon checked out and Verena can pack up on Pokeballs. Once the Pokémon has been checked, Verena returned Fennekin to its ball and headed out towards Route 4.

"I wonder what awaits us here in Kalos," said Verena.

"I'm pretty sure we'll find out," said Blue as he laced his fingers behind his head nonchalantly.

"Hn," came Red's signature reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

The Pokémon trainer trio stopped in a wide clearing along the Route 4 forest path. Red decided that this would be the perfect place to rest for the night as the sun began to set on the horizon. Blue gathered firewood and Red had his Charizard light it up for them. Blue let out his Blastoise and Verena let out her Fennekin to enjoy some time out of their pokeballs. Verena sat down near the warm blazing fire stroking Fennekin's back as it laid comfortably in her lap. Red sat to her left and Blue sat on the opposite side of the fire smirking leaving the two to their own devices. Charizard and Blastoise rested at the base of one of the surrounding trees paying attention to their surroundings. Red glanced over at Verena as she gave her attention to her little fox Pokémon and Blue snickered quietly.

'_I will make it my goal to get those two together_,' he thought to himself. Verena looked up and noticed Red staring at her.

"I-is something wrong, Red?" she asked with a slight blush on her cheeks. Red continued to stare at her for a moment before looking away and gazed at the red flames before him.

"No . . . nothing is wrong," he replied making Blue frown in disappointment.

"Oh . . . ok then," mumbled Verena and looked down at Fennekin who looked up at her curiously. She smiled and cuddled the fox Pokémon closer to her before lying down in her pink and white sleeping bag. Red glanced at her again before getting settled in his red and black sleeping bag. Blue scoffed at the both of them and got into his blue and gray sleeping bag and following his companions in a deep slumber.

The next morning they arose from their sleeping states and packed up their belongings before getting back on the road to Santalune City. Along the way, there was some rustling in the bushes and it made them stop. Blue looked around and slowly began to grin.

"What will be our first Pokémon encounter, ne?" he asked to the other two who looked around them as well. After waiting for a few minutes, a small gray rabbit-like Pokémon jumped out and stopped to look at them curiously, "What is that?" Verena took out her pokedex and held it out in front of the Pokémon.

"Bunnelby, the digging Pokémon. It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly," said the female voice of the pokedex. Blue moved his gaze back to the Pokémon and smirked.

"Hey, let me catch this one," he said, "I have a feeling that this Pokémon will be a strong one." Red nodded his head and Verena smiled brightly as they stood back. Blue took out a pokeball and threw it up in the air, "Go, Blastoise!"

"Blast!" exclaimed the large water turtle-like Pokémon as it appeared before Blue.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" Blastoise obeyed the command and made a direct hit on the Bunnelby. It slowly got up before rushing forward and using Double Slap on Blastoise.

"Quite the fighter isn't it?" laughed Blue, "Use Water Pulse!"

"It is quite strong," said Verena as she watched the battle commence and Red nodded his head in agreement.

"It fits Blue's personality," he said. After a few more minutes, the Bunnelby fell to one knee panting.

"Ha! Pokeball go!" called out Blue as he threw a pokeball at it. The pokeball moved slightly before staying completely still, "Yes! Gotcha!"

"Congrats, Blue," said Verena, "You caught your first Pokémon of the Kalos region." Blue picked up the pokeball and grinned.

"Yeah, I can't wait to test it out in battles, huh Red?"

"Hn," came the usual response, "Let's continue on." They moved on down the forestry path until they came across a town ahead. Verena grinned brightly and ran up ahead a little.

"That must be Santalune City," she said happily making her two friends smile at her enthusiasm, "Come on! I'll race ya!" and then she was running off.

"No way! You got a head start!" exclaimed Blue as he ran after her. Red shook his head before running to catch up with them. Verena made it into the city first followed by her two companions and looked around in awe. There are many Pokémon trainers walking around with their Pokémon by their side happily.

"Where's the gym?" asked Blue as he looked around. Red looked over to his left and spotted the gym.

"I see it," he said, "This way," he led his companions to the gym and walked inside to see a purple haired guy sitting behind a receptionist desk. He looked up as they entered and smiled.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader to a Pokémon battle," replied Red with a tone full of confidence. The guy nodded and pressed a red button beside the desk computer. A door opened and the three trainers went inside. Inside is a large battle field surrounded by forestry and standing on the other side of the field is the gym leader.

"Hello," she greeted, "You here for a battle?"

"Hai," replied Red as he took his place on the challenger's side. Blue and Verena stood in the stands watching.

"Well then I am Viola, Santalune City gym leader. Who is my challenger?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Red Ketchum from Pallet Town," said Red and Viola's eyes widened in shock.

"_The _Red Ketchum? Pokémon champion of all the previous regions?" she questioned. Red nodded his head and she grinned, "Well then this will be an interesting battle. Let's begin," she took out a pokeball and threw it in the air, "Go, Surskit!"

"Go, Charizard!" called out Red as he too threw out a pokeball. Charizard appeared on the battle field with a mighty roar.

"A Charizard, huh?" muttered Viola, "I'll have to do what I can. Surskit, use Bubblebeam!" Surskit let out a strong stream of bubbles towards Charizard.

"Dodge it," said Red calmly and his Pokémon immediately obliged. Verena watched the battle in awe.

"How can Red be so calm?" she asked. Blue shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just how he is, you know that," he said. Verena sighed and looked down at the ground sadly.

"Maybe I'm not worth his time after all," she whispered but Blue heard her, "I can never be as strong as him when it comes to battling."

"Never say never, 'Rena-chan," said Blue sternly and she looked up at him, "You just started out so you need to battle other trainers to get stronger as well as build up your Pokémon team. Besides, I don't think Red minds if you are a strong trainer or not just as long as you love Pokémon I believe that you will be a great match for him." Verena stared at him in awe before blinking and returning her gaze to the gym battle.

"Return, Surskit," called Viola as she returned her fainted Pokémon and took out another pokeball, "Go, Vivillon!" A pink butterfly Pokémon appeared floating on the field, "Use gust!" The Pokémon flapped its wings viciously and created a strong gust of wind surrounding Charizard.

"Charizard, use Fire Spin to counter it," said Red. Charizard opened its mouth and a swirl of fire emerged and engulfed the gust attack before disappearing all together, "Now use Flamethrower," it obeyed and made a super effective hit on Vivillon who slowly floated to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Return," said Viola with a sigh then walked over to Red and handed him the gym badge, "Congrats, Red. You really are a strong opponent but there are stronger gym leaders here in Kalos and then the Pokémon league. Though I'm pretty sure that you will be victorious."

"Thank you," said Red before turning to his companions who left the sidelines to join him.

"Great job, Red," said Blue with a smirk, "Just remember to battle even more vigorously when we go head to head."

"You did great, Red," said Verena softly with a blush as he turned to her with a soft ruby gaze.

"Thank you, Verena," he said softly making her blush even more.

"The next gym is Cyllage Gym of Cyllage City," said Viola as she walked them to the gym's exit, "The gym leader there specializes in rock type Pokémon. I highly suggest that you rest up at the Pokémon center and head there in the morning."

"Thank you, Viola," said Verena with a smile in which the bug type gym leader returned.

"No problem," she waved them goodbye, "Have fun on your journey and welcome to Kalos!" They waved goodbye and headed towards the Pokémon center.

"It's still day out so we should go around and see if we can spot any other Pokémon before turning in," suggested Blue. Red nodded and had his Pokémon healed before they went out a little ways into the forest around the city. They settled down in a clearing to have lunch. Verena let out her Fennekin and was getting ready to feed it when a rustling sounded in some nearby bushes.

"What now?" mumbled Blue and soon a small panda looking Pokémon chewing on a leaf walked out and twitched its nose as it smelled food, "What's that Pokémon?" Verena took out her pokedex.

"Pancham, the playful Pokémon. It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark," said the pokedex.

"It's a fighting type," noted Verena, "That can help you in the next gym, Red."

"Hn," said Red as he walked to stand a few meters away from the Pokémon. Pancham twitched its nose again and looked at the Pokémon food that Verena put in front of Fennekin.

"It looks like its hungry," said Verena as she kneeled beside Red and held out a handful of Pokémon food, "You must be hungry. Here, you can have some." The Pancham slowly walked up to her hand and stared at it before looking up at her with wide eyes, "Go on," it took the food and ate it with a happy expression. Red watched the exchange with soft eyes before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Pancham," he called and the Pokémon looked up at him, "Would you mind having a battle with me? I would like to try and catch you." Pancham stared into his ruby red eyes for a moment before nodding its head and jumping back getting into a battle position. Red took out a pokeball, "Go, Charizard!"

"Roar!" exclaimed Charizard as it flapped its large wings.

"Use, Flamethrower." Charizard hurled the attack at Pancham and it dodged before rushing at Charizard with a white charged fist.

"It's using Power Punch," said Blue. The punch landed on Charizard's right cheek making a direct hit. The attack was so strong that it made Charizard step back two steps.

"You will be a powerful addition to my team," commented Red, "Charizard, use Wing Attack." Charizard's wings glowed a bright white and made a direct hit on Pancham who cried out as it was hit and landed on the ground. It got up and charged at Charizard again with a Mega Punch this time, "Dodge it and retaliate with the same move." Charizard listened to its trainer and threw out Mega Punch attacks along with Pancham who kept up impressively.

"Whoa, look at it go," said Blue in slight awe, "That Pokémon is no joke." Red watched intently as Charizard and Pancham exchanged blows until Charizard landed a stronger punch to Pancham finally knocking it down.

"Pokeball, go!" exclaimed Red as he threw out a pokeball. The pokeball twitched three times before being completely still.

"Yay, you caught it!" cheered Verena and Blue grinned.

"Catching up to me now, Red?"

"Hn," said Red and let his newly caught Pancham out. The panda Pokémon looked up at him and smiled, "Let's get you some food."

"Pancham!" exclaimed the Pokémon happily and ran over to Verena who placed a second bowl of Pokémon food down for it. She giggled as it gobbled up all the food and patted its belly in fullness. Fennekin finished its food and yawned before curling up in Verena's lap. Red sat down next to her and Pancham jumped up on his right shoulder and grinning.

"We'll have to train for the next gym, Pancham," said Red and the panda Pokémon nodded with a determined facial expression. Blue laughed.

"Looks like it's ready to fight," he said, "We should battle, Red, and train together."

"Hai," replied Red with a smirk. Verena watched them with a smile and looked down at her napping Fennekin. '_I'll need to get stronger_,' she thought, '_I need to start battling_.' They finished their lunch and began to head back to the Santalune Pokémon center. Nurse Joy gave them two room keys so Verena can have a room to herself. As Red and Blue walked to their room, Verena stopped once she noticed a brown and tan Pokémon egg sitting in an incubator.

"Nurse Joy," she called, "Whose Pokémon egg is that?" Nurse Joy glanced back at the egg and sighed softly.

"This egg was found deep in the forest by Officer Jenny," the Pokémon nurse replied, "She said that some trainer must have left it there."

"That's terrible," said Verena softly and Nurse Joy smiled brightly.

"Would you like to take care of it?" she asked, "You seem like you love and care for Pokémon deeply." Verena looked at her in shock before nodding.

"Sure," she said and Nurse Joy handed the egg over to her.

"It's been sitting in the incubator for a week so it should be hatching any minute now." Verena held the egg to her chest and smiled at Nurse Joy gratefully.

"Thank you so much," she said, "I'll take very good care of it."

"I know you will," laughed Nurse Joy, "Have a good night's rest." Verena walked off towards the rooms and knocked on Red and Blue's room first. Blue opened the door and blinked in confusion at the egg in her arms.

"Uh, 'Rena-chan, where did you get that egg?" he asked as he let her step inside the room. Red was leaning against his bed's headboard on the left side of the room and raised a brow at her.

"Nurse Joy gave me this egg to take care of," answered Verena, "She said that Officer Jenny found it in the forest and said that a trainer must have left it there all alone," she looked down at the egg and smiled, "I promised to take very good care of the egg."

"Wow," said Blue as he hopped up on to his bed on the right side of the room, "That was lucky." Verena nodded.

"She said that the egg should hatch any minute now and I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon is inside," she headed towards the door, "I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight." She heard two responses before she closed the door to their room and went to hers across the hall. She placed the egg on the nightstand and got into bed. Staring at it for a moment, Verena slowly closed her eyes to sleep missing the white flash of the Pokémon egg.

Verena felt something lick her face the next morning resulting in her to slowly open her eyes. In front of her is the face of an adorable Eevee smiling brightly at her. She blinked before quickly sitting up and glancing over to the nightstand to see that the egg was gone. She looked down at the Eevee as it cuddled up to her side. Verena smiled and giggled before lifting it up to her face.

"Wow, so you hatched from the egg, ne?" she asked softly and the little Pokémon licked her nose playfully making her giggle again. Placing Eevee down on the bed, Verena got up and dressed for the day before a knock sounded at her room door.

"May we come in?" asked Red's baritone voice.

"Hai," she answered and Red and Blue walked in dressed and ready to go. They noticed the small brown fox-like Pokémon with a raised brow, "This Eevee hatched from the egg. It must have over night because it woke me up this morning." Blue kneeled down next to the bed and stared at the Eevee who only stared back.

"Huh, it's kind of cute, I have to admit," he said making the Eevee smile.

"Eevee!" it exclaimed. Red chuckled before turning to Verena.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and picked up her new Eevee into her arms before following her companions out of the Pokémon center and towards the forest path that will take them to Cyllage City.

"Well we all have one new Pokémon each," said Blue, "Things are really on a roll."

"Yeah, they are," said Verena, "Next up is Red's second gym battle."

"You ready, Red?" asked Blue as he laced his fingers behind his head in a standard anime pose. Red gave him a smirk and nodded his head.

"Of course," he said full of confidence, "Why would you ever doubt me?" Verena laughed as her two friends bicker and held Eevee close to her chest who looked around them curiously.

'_A great beginning to a budding journey_,' she thought happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Blue yawned loudly as the group came to a stop near a lake clearing on their way to Cyllage City. They decided to let out all their Pokémon so that they can spend some time relaxing from being in their pokeballs. Eevee took a liking to Fennekin immediately and followed it around playing with its tail in which Fennekin allowed it to. Pancham and Bunnelby soon joined them in playing while Charizard lay down on the warm grass and Blastoise enjoyed itself floating in the water. The three trainers sat along a boulder watching their Pokémon play and interact with one another with Verena sitting between Red and Blue. After relaxing for about five minutes, Charizard picked its head up and stared over across the lake as someone came into view. A young lady, their age of twenty one, stumbled out of the bushes looking around and smiled brightly as she spotted them. Her long brown hair pulled into two ponytails swayed from side to side as she jogged around the lake over to them.

"Hey, there!" she greeted them with a strong French accent as they slid off the boulder they were sitting on, "I was wondering if any of you know how to get to Cyllage City?"

"Oh, we are on our way to Cyllage City," said Verena with a smile and the other female laughed.

"Oh, great! My name is Shauna, by the way," she introduced with a bright smile on her dark tan toned skin.

"I'm Verena and these are my friends, Red and Blue," said Verena with a soft smile. Shauna looked at Red in shock.

"_The _Red? Red Ketchum?" she questioned excitedly. Red nodded his head and she squealed, "That is so cool! What are you doing here in Kalos?"

"We're here to not only accompany our friend, 'Rena-chan, here on her first journey but to also check this region out as well," said Blue as he ruffled Verena's hair making her glare at him and bat his hand away. Shauna laughed.

"Nice to meet all of you. Hey, you don't mind if I join you, do you?" she asked, "It's better to travel with others anyway. I just started my journey too."

"Sure," said Verena, "The more the merrier."

"Ooh! How about a battle, Verena?" asked Shauna, "It'll be fun!" Verena blinked and then nodded her head.

"Sure!" They stood on opposite sides of the clearing while the others stood to the side.

"Go, Skitty!" called out Shauna as she threw a pokeball out. The small pink cat Pokémon appeared before her.

"Nya!" it exclaimed. Verena glanced over at her Pokémon thinking about who to send out first but Eevee already ran out to stand in front of her in a battle stance.

"Eevee!"

"You want to battle, Eevee?" asked Verena.

"Eevee, Eevee!"

"Alright then."

"Skitty, use Double Slap!" Skitty followed Shauna's command and ran towards Eevee with its paws glowing white.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack," said Verena and Eevee immediately followed her instructions and hit Skitty hard pushing it back few feet away.

"You're Eevee is strong," commented Shauna, "Use Tail Slap, Skitty." Skitty ran towards Eevee again and smacked it with its tail. Eevee stumbled back but then shook it off. Verena stood there thinking of other moves to use and Eevee stood patiently waiting for a command. Red and Blue noticed this.

"Looks like she's trying to come up with a strategy," said Blue, "She's doing pretty well for her first battle."

"She is," agreed Red as he watched the battle intently, "and Eevee is quite strong for it to be just hatched yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Eevee, use Bite!" called out Verena. Eevee ran forward with its mouth open and bit down on Skitty's tail really hard making it cry out.

"Nya!"

"Skitty!" exclaimed Shauna as Eevee threw it away and hit a tree. Skitty lies on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Skitty is unable to battle," said Blue, "Eevee wins."

"Great job, Eevee," praised Verena as Eevee jumped into her arms happily.

"That was a good match but let's see how you fare against my adorable Chespin!" called out Shauna as she threw another pokeball. The mole like Pokémon appeared before her and spiked its spikes.

"Chespin!" it exclaimed.

"Fennekin," called Verena and her fire fox Pokémon ran forward and bristled its bushy tail.

"Fennekin!" Shauna groaned.

"A weak match up," but then she perked back up, "but that won't stop us! Chespin, use Vine whip!" Chespin jumped up and hurled two vines at Fennekin.

"Dodge it and use Ember!" called out Verena. Fennekin dodged the grassy attack gracefully before spewing out a large ember attack. It burned through the vine whip and made a super effective direct hit on Chespin. Chespin landed on its back a couple of feet away.

"Come on, Chespin, get up!" exclaimed Shauna. Chespin slowly got up but it was damaged heavily from the fiery attack, "Try to use Pin Missile." Chespin's spikes glows a bright green before hurling towards Fennekin.

"Dodge and use Ember again," said Verena. Fennekin dodged the missile attack and blew another ember attack making Chespin faint.

"Aw!" exclaimed Shauna and went to pick her starter Pokémon up into her arms, "You did your best."

"Chespin," said the mole Pokémon with a weak smile. Fennekin ran and jumped up onto Verena's shoulder snuggling her cheek as she giggled.

"You did great, you two," she praised. Blue and Red walked over to her and Shauna soon did the same with her Pokémon by her side.

"You both battled well," said Red.

"Yeah, you two are naturals," commented Blue with a grin. Shauna blushed and smiled bashfully.

"Really?"

"Really," said Blue making her blush deepen. Verena giggled but stopped once Red took a step towards her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for the Pokémon league?" he asked. Verena shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'll leave that to you," she said and placed Eevee and Fennekin down on the ground. Shauna looked at her curiously.

"You're not going for the Pokémon league?"

"No, I actually decided to sign up to be a Pokémon Coordinator and also to join different Pokémon tournaments but not the league," she answered. Shauna smiled widely.

"Oh wow, a Coordinator? That sounds like fun!" she exclaimed, "I just want to travel around and meet different people and Pokémon."

"Maybe you can register as a Coordinator at Cyllage City," said Blue as he took a seat back on the boulder. Verena nodded.

"Yeah," she said before taking out some Pokémon food, "Time for everyone to eat!" They all sat down and enjoyed a meal together before packing up and hitting the road once again with a new companion.

Two trainers, one tall and chubby with a black cap on his head and the other short with orange hair, walked through a forestry path looking lost. They've been walking for three days and still haven't reached Cyllage City like they were supposed to two days ago. The short orange haired boy took out a map and looked it over while the other stopped and looked at their surroundings trying to pinpoint where exactly they are.

"Oh, Tierno, I knew we should have taken a right at that last fork in the road," he groaned, "Now we're lost." The trainer known as Tierno turned to him and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Trevor," he said, "I thought it was the other way because my gut was telling me to turn there." Trevor sighed.

"Your gut is never right," Tierno laughed at that comment and went to look at the map.

"Hey, there is a small town nearby. We can rest there at the Pokémon center and then ask for directions," he suggested. Trevor nodded his head and they continued down the path towards the small town known as Oceanview Town.

"Oceanview Town?" questioned Shauna as the group came before a small town next to a large body of salt water.

"The sight is beautiful," said Verena in awe and Red nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go take a closer look, shall we?" said Blue as he led the way to the town. The group looked around to see that most of the people of the town had water type Pokémon. The town was fully decorated like there was a festival currently going on. Food stands and other types of vendors are filled with different types of merchandise and many people came over to browse.

"There must be a festival going on," said Verena.

"Ooh! Let's go have some fun! I love festivals!" squealed Shauna as she hooked her arm with Verena and dashed off to the festivities.

"Ecstatic one isn't she," laughed Blue as he and Red followed behind their two female companions. Shauna stopped in front of a poke plush doll stand and was squealing about it.

"Look at all of them they're so cute!" she exclaimed and Verena laughed agreeing with her.

"You're right," she said. Red stood on her right while Blue stood on Shauna's left.

"Did you want one, Verena?" asked Red and she looked up at him sharply in surprise.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Do you want one?" he asked again. Verena blinked and then shook her head with a smile.

"No, Red, it's fine. I don't need or want one but they are adorable," she giggled. Red stared at her for a moment before turning to the vendor with determined ruby red eyes.

"We'll take the Charmander plush doll, please," he said and took out the necessary money as Verena protested.

"Red, no," but it was too late since he already paid for it and handed her the soft doll. She looked at its happy face before looking up at him and smiled, "Thank you." Red smiled back at her softly.

"You're very welcome," he replied back almost huskily making her blush prettily. Shauna watched the exchange and silently gushed at their cuteness. Blue glanced at her before clearing his throat gaining her attention.

"Would you like one, Shauna?" he asked a little embarrassed. Shauna blinked twice before grinning up at him.

"Sure," she said and Blue took out his money as he turned to the vendor.

"We'll take the Squirtle plush doll," he said. He gave the doll to Shauna and smiled as she snuggled into its soft and plushy material.

"Thanks Blue," she said. Blue crossed his arms with his usual smirk on his face.

"No problem," he replied.

"Attention trainers!" exclaimed a male voice over the announcer speakers, "We will be having a Pokémon tournament and all trainers are welcome to participate! Please sign up at the registration booth near the Pokémon Center. Thank you."

"A tournament, eh?" Blue turned to Red with a smug smirk, "How about it, Red?" Red returned his smirk and nodded his head.

"You know it," came his reply.

"Shall we enter as well, Verena?" asked Shauna. Verena pondered the idea for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah! It will give my Pokémon practice with different combination moves for future contests," she said. Shauna pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! We won't go easy on you two," she said towards the guys. Blue scoffed.

"We don't expect you to," he retorted, "However, it won't be a challenge."

"What?" exclaimed Shauna, "You are so going down!"

"Looking forward to you trying to go through with that!" The four trainers made their way to registration and entered their names in the tournament. On the way to the tournament field, Verena looked over at Red.

"Good luck even though you won't need it," she laughed. Red smiled and nodded his head.

"You too."

"Alright trainers!" called out the announcer and referee, "Let's get this tournament on the road!"

One after another, trainers battled each other with their Pokémon resulting in some to win and some to lose. Shauna was the first of them to be called up and she won her battle with her precious Chespin against a Geodude. Blue was the second to be called and won his battle using his new Bunnelby against a Fletchling using his new move Rock Throw. Red was the third to be called and won with flying colors with his new Pancham against a Tyrunt. Lastly, Verena was called for her battle and she was up against a short orange haired boy with a small Pokémon floating on a red flower. She called out her Fennekin and it looked ready to battle. She quickly pulled out her pokedex and aimed it at the new Pokémon before her.

"Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body," recited the pokedex.

"Flabébé was my first Pokémon and we will show the power it holds in this battle," said the orange haired boy, "My name is Trevor, by the way," he smiled.

"I'm Verena, nice to meet you," she replied, "I hope we have a great battle."

"Trainers begin!" exclaimed the referee.

"Flabébé use Vine Whip!" called out Trevor. The small flower Pokémon obeyed and hurled two long vines at Fennekin.

"Dodge, Fennekin, and use Ember," said Verena. Fennekin dodged left and right as the vines kept coming before blasting a strong Ember attack at Flabébé. Flabébé landed on the ground a few feet back before slowly getting back up.

"Flabébé use Fairy Wind," said Trevor.

"Fla!" exclaimed the flower Pokémon as a sparkling wind hurled itself towards Fennekin. It landed a hit and Fennekin was pushed back a few feet away. It shook it off and stepped forward.

"Fennekin!"

"Fennekin use Flame Charge!" The small fox-like Pokémon engulfed its body in flames before running at Flabébé with quick speed. It landed a direct hit and Flabébé landed in front of Trevor with swirly eyes.

"Flabébé is unable to battle," said the referee, "Fennekin is the winner!"

"Great job, Fennekin," praised Verena as Fennekin jumped into her arms happily. Trevor picked up Flabébé with a smile.

"You did your best," he said and the flower Pokémon smiled weakly up at him.

"Flabebe," it said. Trevor looked up as Verena walked over to him with a bright smile on her face.

"That was a great battle, Trevor," she said, "You and Flabébé are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you and Fennekin," said Trevor with a shy smile, "You two are really in sync."

"Thanks," said Verena as she turned to return to her friends, "See you around," Everyone congratulated her once she made to their side and the tournament continued. Soon it was Blue's turn again and this time he was up against a chubby boy using his Corphish. This will be a tough match since Blue is using his Bunnelby who can either be strong or weak against water.

"You can do it, Tierno," cheered Trevor on the opposite side of the sidelines. Tierno gave him the thumbs-up sign before turning back into the battle at hand.

"Corphish use Vice Grip," he called out. Corphish immediately obeyed the command and rushed with dancing grace at Bunnelby with its right claw glowing.

"Dodge it, Bunnelby, and use Mud Shot," called out Blue. Bunnelby barely missed Corphish's attack before letting out a strong stream of mud towards it. Corphish landed in front of Tierno trying to wipe away the mud that splattered all over its face, "Now, while its distracted, use Mud Slap," Bunnelby hurled its attack on Corphish and the injured Pokémon fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Corphish is unable to battle," announced the referee, "Bunnelby is the winner!"

"Yes!" exclaimed Blue as he returned Bunnelby back to its pokeball and Tierno did the same while smiling at him.

"That was a great battle," said Tierno, "Seems like I need to teach my Pokémon more dance moves in order to perfect its battle style." Blue laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you did a great job. Catch ya later," he said before going back to his friends. The tournament continues and many other trainers either became victorious or lost. Soon it came down to the final six: Verena, Shauna, Red, Blue and two other trainers.

"Pancham, use Comet Punch," said Red as Pancham ran at the other trainer's Meowth making it land before its trainer with swirly eyes.

"Meowth is unable to battle. Pancham is the winner!"

"Bunnelby use Mud Shot," said Blue and Bunnelby hurled its attack on the other trainer's Houndour making it faint.

"Houndour is unable to battle. Bunnelby is the winner!"

"So it's come down to this, eh?" asked Blue as he now faced off against Shauna. She smirked back at him.

"Guess so! Chespin use Vine Whip!" Chespin dodged Bunnelby's Double Slap and made a direct hit.

"Don't give up, Bunnelby!"

"Bunnelby!" exclaimed the small rabbit like Pokémon before moving to go do a Mud Shot attack. Chespin dodged its attack again and landed a powerful Vine Whip on Bunnelby making it faint.

"Awe man!" exclaimed Blue as he pouted slightly, "Beaten by a girl. You better be glad it wasn't Blastoise." Shauna only grinned at him before he left to the sidelines and Red took his place with Pancham ready to go.

"Begin match!" called out the referee.

"Chespin use Rollout," said Shauna. Chespin rolled itself up in a tight ball and quickly rolled itself towards Pancham with speed. As soon as it was close enough, Pancham grabbed a hold of Chespin trying to stop it from landing its attack. The force of Chespin's attack slowly pushed back against Pancham and it strained to keep Chespin away.

"Throw Chespin in the air and use Comet Punch," said Red. Pancham lifted Chespin's balled form up and threw it up into the air before jumping up and hitting it with a powerful Comet Punch. Chespin fell to the ground, making a small crater, with swirly eyes.

"Chespin is unable to battle. Pancham is the winner!"

"Oh well," sighed Shauna before perking up, "At least I defeated Blue!"

"Hey!"

"I had a feeling that I will be battling you last, Verena," said Red as they stood on opposite sides of the battle field with Fennekin and Pancham ready to battle. Verena smiled.

"Don't go easy on me, Red-kun," she said, "I want a real battle."

"You will get one," replied Red with a slight smirk.

"Begin battle!"

"Fennekin use Ember!" called out Verena and Fennekin let out a stream of blazing fire at Pancham.

"Dodge and use Arm Thrust." Pancham dodged and ran at Fennekin thrusting its arm hard making Fennekin land a few feet away. It slowly got up and shook off the attack.

"Are you okay, Fennekin?"

"Fennekin!" it exclaimed proudly.

"Alright then. Use Flame Charge!" Fennekin's body soon engulfed in flames as it ran for Pancham.

"Use Comet Punch," said Red and Pancham ran at the charging Fennekin with its right paw glowing. The two Pokémon made impact knocking each other a few feet away dealing with medium injuries.

"Wow," breathed Shauna, "They are really into it, aren't they?"

"That's what Red wants," said Blue as he smiled at his two friends, "He wants Verena to learn the passion of battling. Besides, I think all Red wants to do is battle Verena ever since she got her starter."

"Pancham use Comet Punch one last time," said Red and Pancham ran at Fennekin again with its right paw glowing. Verena could tell that if Fennekin gets hit with that attack again it may faint.

"Fennekin!" she called out just as Pancham closed in on it. Suddenly Fennekin began to glow a bright white and its form changed. Now stood a fox like Pokémon on its two legs and a twig sticking out of its tail. Verena quickly pulled out her pokedex.

"Braixen, the fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."

"Wow," breathed Verena as she watched her new Braixen take hold of the twig in its tail and twirled it around as Pancham got closer. Its twig glowed a familiar light purple and Verena immediately knew the attack, "Braixen use Psybeam!" Braixen hurled a light purple beam from its twig straight at Pancham making a direct hit and having it faint.

"Pancham is unable to battle. Braixen is the winner!" exclaimed the referee. Verena jumped up and down as Braixen ran over to her joining her victory. Red smiled and returned Pancham to its pokeball before making his way over to her.

"You did well, Verena," he praised. Verena smiled brightly at him in return.

"Thanks," she said before the referee came over holding a box in his hands. He greeted her with a bright grin.

"This here is your prize!" he opened the box to reveal a bag of small chocolate hearts, "These are called Sweet Hearts. They are made from very rich and sweet chocolate that you can eat yourself or feed to your Pokémon," he handed her the bag and Verena took it in her hands gingerly.

"Thank you," she said before Red led her over to Blue and Shauna. Shauna gave her a hug before looking Braixen over who stood loyally by Verena's side.

"Wow! You two were amazing!" she squealed. Blue ruffled up Verena's hair a bit and smirked.

"Great job," he praised.

"Verena!" came Trevor's voice and the group turned to see Trevor and Tierno heading their way, "We wanted to say congratulations on winning the tournament."

"Thank you, Trevor," said Verena.

"The way you all battle are inspiring," said Tierno with a grin. Blue returned the grin.

"Takes lots of training believe me," he said.

"Hey, why don't we have dinner together?" suggested Shauna as Verena returned Braixen to its pokeball.

"That would be lovely," said Trevor and they all headed to the town's diner to sit down and have a meal. They shared stories of how their adventures are so far and even shared a few laughs.

"I still can't believe that _the _Red is here in Kalos," said Tierno, "You are a powerful trainer, a legend!" Red chuckled.

"I'm not that powerful if Verena was able to defeat me," he said making Verena blush.

"T-that's because you didn't have your old Pokémon team with you. Since it's a fresh start in a new region Pokémon won't immediately be strong. You have to train for that to happen," said Verena. Red nodded his head.

"True," agreed Blue as he ate the last of his sandwich, "Kalos is a great region so far."

"It's beautiful," said Verena with a smile, "I can't wait to meet new Pokémon."

"So where you all are headed after leaving this town?" asked Trevor.

"We're going to Cyllage City," said Shauna, "So Red can challenge the gym!"

"Oh, wait a minute," said Tierno as he turned to Verena, "Didn't you say you want to be a Pokémon Coordinator?"

"Yes, that's right," she replied.

"Are you going to register in Cyllage City?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'm going to register too!"

"Really?" Tierno nodded his head.

"Yep! Me and my Pokémon will show off our style with our dance combinations," he said puffing out his chest. Verena smiled.

"That's awesome! Maybe we'll go head to head in a contest."

"Actually there's supposed to be a beginners contest in Cyllage City. Wanna join in with me?" Verena looked down at her empty plate.

"I don't know," she said, "I haven't really practiced with my Pokémon yet."

"That's alright," said Tierno, "It's a three day trip to Cyllage City anyway. You'll have plenty of time to practice."

"Hm, yeah I guess I can. Thanks Tierno," said Verena. They left the diner and stayed at the Pokémon Center for the night before splitting ways in the morning.

"Guess we'll see you at Cyllage City," called out Trevor as he and Tierno began going in another forest path.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Shauna waving, "We'll be seeing you!"

"Take care!" called out Verena and the group continued down their designated forest path.


End file.
